cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Gena Rowlands
Gena Rowlands (1929 - ) Film Deaths *''Machine-Gun McCain'' (1968) [Rosemary Scott]: Commits suicide by shooting herself in the head, to escape being tortured/interrogated by gangsters. *''Light of Day'' (1987) [Jeanette Rasnick]: Dies of cancer in the hospital, with her husband (Jason Miller) and children (Michael J. Fox and Joan Jett) by her bedside. (Thanks to Robert) *''Crazy in Love'' (1992) [Honora Swift]: Dies of a heart attack. (Thanks to Mary) *'[[Paulie (1998)|''Paulie (1998)]]Paulie (1998)[Ivy]: Passes away (details needed). *Hope Floats (1998)' [''Ramona Calvert]: Dies of unspecified natural causes (presumably a heart attack or stroke) while drinking tea and talking to her granddaughter (Mae Whitman). (Thanks to Michelle) *''The Incredible Mrs. Ritchie'' (2003) [Mrs. Evelyn Ritchie]: Dies of heart failure in the hospital, with Kevin Zegers by her bedside. (Thanks to Anthony) *''The Notebook'' (2004) [Allie Calhoun]: Dies (off-screen) of Alzheimer's disease at the nursing home; her body is shown afterwards when Starletta DuPois enters and discovers that Gena and James Garner have both died in their sleep while holding hands. (Thanks to Libby) *''Taking Lives'' (2004) [Mrs. Asher]: Decapitated by her son (Ethan Hawke) in an elevator; her body is shown afterwards when the doors open and Angelina Jolie discovers Ethan removing Gena's head. (Thanks to Tal, Julie and Christopher) *''The Skeleton Key'' (2005) [Violet Devereaux]: Technically, the real "Violet" died (off-screen) several years before the story begins, when Jeryl Prescott Sales's soul (already occupying yet another body) switched bodies with her in 1962; Gena's body presumably dies (off-screen) shortly after the end of the movie, after Jeryl's soul switches bodies with Kate Hudson. (Thanks to PortsGuy and Ryoko) *''Persepolis'' (2007; animated) [Grandma (English-dubbed version)]: Dies (off-screen) of old age/natural causes; her death is mentioned in the narration by her granddaughter (Chiara Mastroianni). (Gena provided the character's voice only in the English-dubbed version; see also Danielle Darrieux in the original French-language version.) TV Deaths *''Riverboat: Guns for Empire'' (1959) [Rose Traynor]: Shot in the stomach during a struggle with a gunman; she dies in Burt Reynolds's arms shortly afterwards. *''The Alfred Hitchcock Hour: Murder Case''Alfred Hitchcock Presents (1955 series)(1964) [Diana Justin]: Killed (off-screen) by Murray Matheson. (Thanks to Anonymous) *''Peyton Place: Episode 4.25'' (1967) [Adrienne Van Leyden]: Accidentally falls down a flight of stairs during an argument with Barbara Parkins at the head of the stairs. (Thanks to Garrett) *''Faerie Tale Theatre: Rapunzel'' (1983) [The Witch]: Dies (off-screen) when her heart literally turns to stone; we are informed of her death by Roddy McDowall's narration. (Thanks to Christopher) Noteworthy Connections *Mrs. John Cassavetes (widowed) *Mother of Nick Cassavetes Gallery Jamesgarner.jpg|Gena Rowlands (right, with James Garner) in 'The Notebook'. genarowlandstakinglives4.png|Gena Rowlands in Taking Lives Category:1929 Births Category:Actresses Category:American actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Blondes Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by Alzheimer's Category:Death scenes by heart failure Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by accidental falling Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Actors who died in D.J. Caruso Movies Category:Widowed actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Paul Schrader Movies Category:Drama Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Dreamworks Stars Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Marjane Satrapi Movies